evilliouschroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
Gods were supernatural entities existing in the universe that possessed immense magical power and technology. Existing originally in the First Period, the gods escaped their world's destruction to create new paradises for themselves, dubbing themselves deities of the third world for their excellent scientific achievements. They had largely died out by the time of the creation of the Third Period. History Early History Since time immemorial, the gods enjoyed their paradise in the First Period. When their world suddenly collapsed, the gods boarded the ark Sin, sailing the black sea before discovering a new place. There, they created the Second Period, where they enjoyed paradise for a thousand years. Their second paradise was then destroyed by an unknown force the gods called "Malice". The four surviving gods and sixty-eight of their kin were then forced to flee once again. Creating Paradise After finding another place, it was agreed the most excellent scientists would be named the "gods" of the Third Period they'd create. The 72 surviving gods and kin then began creating the third paradise under the sun god's direction. At some point, 62 of the kin died and the earth god Held buried their souls in the middle of the ground world; afterward they reincarnated as spirits of the forest that grew there following their burials. Finishing their creation by BT 528, the sun god quarreled with the six remaining kin and the twin gods after proposing that they leave the paradise they created to the humans' devices. Afterwards, he transformed the twin gods as a two-headed dragon, Levia-Behemo and banished them as "temporary gods" for the humans in the ground world. Levia-Behemo and the six kin then began rampaging across the Third Period until Sickle sealed the eight in Sin and buried it deep in the ground world's north. The sun god then turned Held into a gigantic tree to monitor the twin gods before taking the form of a bat to observe his creation. Around that time, the sun god turned the Second Period into an afterlife for the souls of the deceased humans, the "Heavenly Yard". The gods also agreed to hide the moon goddess' existence. New Realm After excavating Sin, Levia and Behemo communicated with certain humans, becoming worshipped in the Magic Kingdom Levianta through these prophets. Sometime during the first century BT, one of the six kin escaped and incarnated as a human: Seth Twiright. The twin gods later led the Leviantans to attempt to incarnate them into human vessels around BT 005. Levia and Behemo were freed from their prison in EC 013 and forced to incarnate into the body of the deceased Elluka Chirclatia, Levia becoming the consciousness for the "reborn" Elluka Clockworker. The twin gods' soulless dragon body then destroyed Levianta before falling apart and fusing with the souls of the twins Hänsel and Gretel. Around that time, Seth Twiright died and the other five kin escaped from Sin as well. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, the six kin incarnated as demons for six of the vessels of sin created. Held later met with Elluka Clockworker and tasked the amnesic incarnation of the twin gods to collect the vessels of sin scattered across the world for him. Following the Duel of Merrigod Plateau on January 30, EC 611, Behemo reawakened and ended up in the Hellish Yard while Levia's soul fused with those of Irina Clockworker and Eve Moonlit into one one being. Afterward, Behemo left hell for the Heavenly Yard. World's End After the Third Period's collapse, the sun god began working with Held and the demons to intervene with the world's end and restore the fallen human souls back to the Heavenly Yard. Biology and Appearance Gods were anatomically similar to their human creations, maintaining a virtually identical bipedal form with varying traits between them. The gods retained a natural youthfulness regardless of age. Like humans, they possessed a superb intellect and could innovate and adapt to unfamiliar situations and environments. Gods generally had millennia long lifespans. Should a god suffer premature death, the soul would undergo reincarnation, making them essentially immortal. The gods possessed immense magical power, incomparable to human standards. As a result, they were able to easily change forms, allowing them to take on a variety of appearances and shapes. They had the capabilities to spawn entire worlds, as well as the ability to freely travel between these different worlds.